Eden
by SkeletalKitsune
Summary: Lucifer fell in love with Earth and the demons present there. Dissatisfied with Heaven, he launched a war, doomed himself, and is now looking for a happy ending. An ending that he can spend with his demon champion, Amon, and his human counterpart, Akira. Note: This story was originally posted on Archive of our Own by yours truly, feel free to read it on either site is easier.
1. Lucifer

NOTES BEFORE READING:

This fic goes deep in depth into things such as demon and angel culture, there will be extremely triggering and explicit content that will also be mentioned or portrayed in this fic. Please read with caution. Also these notes will be used to convey specific details that cannot otherwise be explained in the fic, such as angel culture and demon culture as well as a key for specific terms. It is recommended to read the notes to avoid getting confused.

Angels age about half as fast as a human child- as such an angel that is two years old (like Michael's son) is no older developmental wise than a human who is one. An angel that is 20 will have the same amount of development as a human who is 10. So on, so forth.

There is no male and female in the core angel species. There are sub-species which live outside of the Kingdom of Heaven, scattered throughout the wilds, that do have multiple genders, but the angels that will be written about here are all one gender. They have both female and male reproductive systems, the male reproductive system being more prominent, as well as breasts - allowing them to be either a mother or a father to a child. Also worth noting the notions of 'mother' and 'father' are not the same in the angel culture. Instead there is 'Irea' (Carrier) and 'Krisea' (Giver). Also worth noting that angels will not marry, and often times will not even be in love, when conceiving. The Irea of the relationship will always be either an equal or lower rank in the angel hierarchy relative to the Krisea. The only exception to this type of reproduction would be the 'primary angels' whom are created divinely by God himself.

* * *

"Is he the last one?" A chamber filled with angels, huddled close together as they tore open a sac which rested in the middle of a fountain. "I believe so..." One of the angels spoke, carefully holding the sac still as the knife plunged into it, the gooey 'flesh' breaking open with a thin slit. "What should his name be?" The question hung in the air for only a moment before an answer came, an authoritative voice swiftly cut through the near silence without hesitation, as though expecting the question. " _**Lucifer**_." They turned to look towards the voice, then nodded, before returning to what they were doing. Nobody would question God's choice, and nobody really wanted to. They extracted the child from the sac, its wings unfurling as they did. "That means Light Bringer." The words were almost muted by the loud wails from the baby. "So he shall be the bringer of light… What a fitting name for such a beautiful child." The angels worked to try and soothe the infant, hoping that its wails would be quieted soon enough. That peace would fall upon it.

He was the last primary angel, the last angel to be divinely created by God's hand. Every other angel that shall be born after him will be born of an Irea and a Krisea. This entails that any new angels would be conceived through sexual intercourse instead of divine creation. Lucifer was a small angel when he was born. So tiny and petite, he looked like he could be crushed in their hold if they weren't careful… His tiny, white wings, blooming with what would become feathers, were twitching and shifting as every angel baby's wings should. A sign of life and vitality in the infant. But something was strange about this baby…

"His wings… they're rather big for a baby aren't they?" The angel holding the child stated. He held the infant to his breasts, a smile on his features. He wore his golden blond hair up in a braided crown on his head, robes of some sort were upon his body but it was obvious that beneath his clothing there was armor just barely obscured from the eyes of others. A single pair of wings bloomed from his back, beautiful, but definitely smaller than most of the other angels present. The sword upon his hip gave his identity away without issue, no other angel was able to wield such a holy blade. This was undoubtedly the archangel Michael, God's fiercest warrior and leader of the angel army.

"He has so many of them! Six pairs in total!" Another angel shouted, seemingly in shock. Golden robes covered his frame, almost making him look as though he is wearing a dress, so flowing and long and hemmed with silver patterns. He wore his blond hair in two braids which each fell down upon his shoulders, side swept bangs were loosely tied into the braids just threatening to spill out seemingly at any moment. The twin pairs of wings on his back gave away that he was a Virtue, it became clear as to who he was after that fact is taken into account. This was the virtue Raphael.

"That's more than even the Cherubim… They only have five pairs!" Another angel pointed out, unlike his other counterparts he seemed anything but happy to be present. His golden robes exposed his chest and were relatively short as opposed to the lengthy clothes of the other angels present. His blond hair was done up in a bun as opposed to braids, a scroll rested upon his back between his two small wings, large and most likely heavy. Out of all of them he was the one with the smallest wings, pinning him as a Guardian angel. This was the angel known as Gabriel.

" _**He is the beginning of a new class of angel. The Seraphim.**_" The voice echoed out again, dragging everyone's attention for the moment. "Father… Are you sure about this? Giving an angel this much power can't-" Gabriel began again only to find himself being cut off by Michael. "Gabriel, you should know better than to question the Lord." The two glared at each other for a period, icy blues locked before they turned away from each other, undoubtedly frustrated.

"Regardless, time says that in the end everything will work out… Corruption is not what we need to worry about with this child." Another angel spoke. He wore a dark cloak, unlike the other angels his was more of a tarnished golden color. He had three pairs of wings, showing that he was a Dominion, all of which hung in a low position and were tipped with black instead of being pure white. His blond hair was brushed out and straight, bangs framed his face with a lock of black which hung over his left shoulder. This was the angel Uriel.

"You can see into his future, Uriel?" A more feminine voice spoke up, this angel was far from the group, leaning against a wall beside the Lord. She seemed so relaxed despite the fact that everyone else was so tense and respectful. She was the first primary angel, as such she fears very little, even God himself was viewed in her eyes as more of a father than an almighty and powerful being. Her blonde hair was wavy and cascaded in long strands down her back and between her three pairs of wings, labeling her a dominion just like Uriel. She wore all blacks and reds, unlike the other angels, a beautiful cloak which embraced her and hid the armor under her clothing well. A dagger was on her hip, engraved upon it was the phrase 'Aiso Ou Neis Reict' or 'Death Will Take You' in the lower angel tongue. This was the angel of death, Azrael.

"I can see into all futures, I just don't know which one will become the truth." Uriel responded to her, to which she just smiled. "I find it hard to believe that, but I suppose I shouldn't be doubting your abilities, Sau." Sau meaning 'twin', specifically younger. "You shouldn't, I have yet to tell a lie outside of pure malevolence." Uriel turned back to the child, reaching out to caress the baby's cheek. Immediately the wailing stopped and the baby began to calm down. "He shall seek attention… Positive attention, we must give it to him in order to avoid tragedy..." The dominion stated, taking a step back. Somehow he knew that something like that wouldn't happen… Somehow he knew that tragedy will strike regardless, the needs for this child would not be met in the way they needed to be.

"Well… Who is going to take care of this new primary, that's the real question we should be asking." Michael lifted the baby up just a little bit, watching as the child's wings spread open a bit in reaction. " _**That would be you, Michael.**_" The archangel raised his head suddenly, staring in shock at God. "My Lord, I have another child to care for, I am an Irea myself. I don't know if I'll be able to take care of another child." He reminded, his own son was only two, as such he still needed constant care. " _**You will, I'm sure… Two children is nothing too difficult. Besides, you won't be alone… All of you will care for Lucifer and raise him as though he were your own. It's just you, Michael, are going to lead the charge.**_" The group exchanged glances, unsure of what to say.

"Here, let me hold him." As soon as the baby was passed to Gabriel, Lucifer began to wail loudly. Tears rolled down his face. "Gabriel! What did you do!?" Raphael exclaimed, trying to calm the child as best he could. "Why don't you shut him up again, Uriel?" Gabriel asked, to which the dominion simply shrugged. They weren't anticipating, however, the ghostly touch of the Lord. He took the infant into his hold, eldritch entity taking the child and holding it to his humanoid body. They stared in shock as the child immediately calmed. The baby seemed to stare, almost, up at the deity which held him. Hazy blue eyes vacantly staring upwards at the winged being. Those tiny wings unfurled revealing the baby's full form, they opened up like a flower in bloom. So beautiful was the child, especially when at peace. A bubbling laugh filled the room.

There was joy and there was love here.


	2. Amon

NOTES BEFORE READING:

Amon cannot understand angel speech, but he can understand demon speech. This will change as Earth continued to progress through the eras to come. This section of the story takes place in the Triassic period, long before the birth of Lucifer and the events of the first chapter. It is worth noting that to a demon, angel speech often times sounds like a grating noise in their head. Angels, due to the power of their feathers, can understand demon speech. Michael is aware that Amon cannot understand him.

Amon's parents, Amus and Aotz, are the King and Queen of Earth/Terra because of the fact that they are the strongest and most intelligent beings on Earth at the time. Amon, who is their son, would inherently be just as intelligent and powerful. He does not know his own strength, and thus couldn't stop himself from killing his parents.

* * *

The world was so young… The heat and humidity of the young Earth was overbearing, a storm was coming and it showed. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder growled from the Heavens. The screeching coelophysis in the far distance was anything but calming, their unsettling roars filled the world which was currently progressing through the Triassic period.

A wretched scent permeated from the inside of a dense cavern system. The den of two great and mighty beasts. These beasts had powers that rivaled Gods, their strength being what drew them to each other. Their power and love for each other yielding a single egg. It cracked, shattering inward, as a tiny beast began to emerge from it. It squeaked slightly, a pattern of growls and sheer cries. The baby flopped onto the floor like a fish, it's armored scales coated in the thin slime from the inside of the egg. Dirt began to catch in the fluid, giving the child a rugged look.

"Amon…" The mother spoke in a low growl, lifting up her son. She began to graze her long tongue over his blackened scales, cleaning him as a mother should of all the dirt and fluid that had collected in his short time being alive. The baby continued to cry out, only settling down once he was placed upon the ground. He unfurled his wings and tail, stretching and curling them as though trying to figure out if he could move them at all. Soon enough he began to crawl, spindly arms and legs pushing him forward. After a while he got to his feet and began to stumble. He fell a few times, sprawling out, before rising back up and trying again, his balance still not perfected.

When his parents were confident he knew how to walk, they began to walk out of the cave, the child followed suit loyally. Squeaking after them meekly.

Up in Heaven at this time, Lucifer wasn't even a thought… His form was being sketched out by God himself, but other than that the heavenly angel wouldn't come into existence for another 110 million years. As such, in a world with the corpses of Titan's such as Amon and his parents littering the landscape, the baby would be all alone once his parents died… A fate that may occur sooner than later.

"You must hunt..." His father spoke to him, words that he couldn't really understand. He understood what he was saying, but if he tried to formulate a response then he'd fall short. The titan wouldn't be able to learn how to speak for another handful of months. He watched as his parents hunting down beasts so much larger than them. Bringing giant lizards down with sharp blows, before telling him to try it himself. Only a few hours old and being asked to kill. If only they knew the power the child had.

Amon's first kill happened on the day of his birth when he killed the alpha coelophysis, effectively rendering the entire pack completely useless. Death befell all of them and the small family of three ate until they could not eat anymore, satisfied for the next handful of days at least. His parents didn't realize they were raising their demise, especially when they taught him how to spar.

Was it a surprise, then, that he killed them?

He didn't mean to, he didn't understand death, not yet at least. He was only ten months old by this point and he was all alone. Standing over the corpses of his parents which lay mangled on the ground. Their blood carried a rancid stench diffused by the storm which rained down upon him. Amon pushed his parents lightly with his claw, only to get no response from them. He did it again… nothing.

'Why aren't you waking up? Don't you want to congratulate me on my victory?' The only thought going through his head… It took an hour for him to realize that their eyes would never open again. He neared the corpse of his mother, took her wing and began to curl up beneath it. Close to her body, shielded by the rain. He took in her scent, the remains of her warmth, not caring that he was bathing in her blood all the same.

A faint light. Was that a bird? Amon peered into the world from beneath his mother's wing. He had no idea what an angel was, so when Michael descended from Heaven he had no idea what to expect. "You killed them… Amus and Aotz…" The demon couldn't understand what he was saying, the speech hurt his head. He wanted the creature to shut up, to not speak again. "The world's king and queen, and you, their child, murdered them without a second thought or consideration." All he could make out was the angry tone of voice the other used, how sharp it was, cutting into his brain. He folded his head wings down trying to block out the sound of his speech.

Fear sparked in his chest as he wrapped his wings around him, his tail coiling with it's spines exposed in order to shield him from anyone that came too close. He leaned closer to the corpse of his mother, hiding in the shelter of her wing. He could remember how whenever there was danger she'd shield him with that wing… How many scars lined her membrane because of it? He couldn't possibly know.

"You are too dangerous to be kept alive or on Terra!" Michael approached and nearly lost his hand as Amon snapped at him from beneath the wing. Nobody would touch his mother. Especially not a hideous sky rat who spoke in a tongue that caused his brain to pulse in his skull. Repulsed, Michael pulled out a heavy staff from the holster upon his back and struck the beast. Amon hadn't anticipated the sudden attack and found himself dazed, long enough to not stop the angel as he turned his parent's corpses into stone.

Their bodies curled around his tiny frame and slowly and steadily solidified around the small demon. Soon enough he was completely encased, a thick rock entombing him.

The heavy scent of the rock made Amon dizzy, and he found himself falling into a deep slumber. Michael watched as the stone settled on the ground, not knowing what would become of the beast inside. Feeling as though he sufficiently neutralized the danger, he returned to heaven. What he hadn't anticipated was the extreme strength that the beast would have from within his tomb.

Creatures made contact with the stone only to find themselves being absorbed into it, adding more volume to the rock. It expanded, rose into the air, and eventually became a giant moon hanging suspended in the sky with the face of Amon's mother engraved into it. An advanced cavern system bloomed within, hiding the beast within a maze of 'moon stone'. Every creature that fused with the moon added to his strength and intellect, increasing the volume of his tomb; even their memories mended with his.

Amon's moon hung in the sky, a grim reminder of what was to come.


	3. Gabriel

NOTES BEFORE READING:

The angel calendar is integral for figuring out how the story progresses. There are thirteen months in the angel calendar, coinciding with the length of time an Irea is pregnant with their child. The thirteen months are named after the planets that are closest to Heaven at the time. The order of the months, their seasons, and their names are as follows. Mercury - End of Spring start of Summer Venus Terra Mars - End of Summer start of Autumn Ceres Jupiter Saturn - End of Autumn start of Winter Uranus Neptune Pluto Haumea - End of Winter start of Spring Makemake Eris - it's worth noting that winter is the longest season for angels mostly due to the nature of Heaven which will be explained later. Every month has thirty days exactly, thus making the entirety of the angel year 390 days.

Before demons, there were beasts known as titans. Amon was considered a titan, a creature that is so powerful that they rival deities in some cases. Lucifer will eventually be considered a titan in of himself- as well as any other seraphim that come after him. Titans were wiped out by Amon's parents, leaving Amon, when they died, completely alone save for dinosaurs. Demons are aware of this, and they were able to thrive after the fall of titans.

* * *

Lucifer was born in the Angelic month of Ceres on the fourteenth in the angel year of 10666 - hence where the devil got his number. He grew quickly. By the third day of the month of Haumea within the same year of his birth, the beautiful angel began to walk. He stumbled a lot, but soon enough he had learned how to walk about with very little help. Subsequently, the following year, on the twentieth day within the month of Terra, he took to the skies for the first time. He fell from the air and nearly drowned in the wilds, but in the end he learned how to fly, and learned to try and avoid the wilds of Heaven altogether. He wasn't strong enough to handle the beasts that live there.

In the month of Venus, on the eighteenth day, of the next year he was first presented to angel kind. They gawked at his beauty, his elegance, and his purity. They classified him as a new type of angel, a Seraphim. Angel kind declared him holy enough to be considered something akin to royalty. In the month of Pluto that same year, on the last day, the thirtieth, Archangel Michael was officially assigned as his primary caretaker. His parental figure to say. After the baby was released from the care of the Virtues, angels that's purpose is to care for the infants of Heaven for the first handful of years, he came under care of Michael. Usually a motherless baby would be adopted by one of the Virtues, but this was a primary angel, as such different rules applied.

The second day of the month of Mars the following year, the angels of Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel were all assigned as secondary caretakers. Since Michael had his own son to worry about, it was believed that Lucifer's chances of growing up well would be increased should the amount of people giving him care also increase. The baby seemed to be in good hands in this way, and on the eighth day of the month of Neptune, Lucifer received an official bedroom in God's Palace in the center of the Kingdom of Heaven.

Lucifer was a mischievous child growing up. In the month of Neptune, on the fifteenth day, in the year 10671, the child learned how to breathe underwater. This is an ability many angels learn at a young age, their bodies capable of taking in the oxygen of the ocean so long as it is clean. Salt water is a bit more difficult, the saltier the water is, the harder it is to breathe. The higher the pressure, as well, the more challenging getting air from it will become. As such, there is a limit to the ability most angels inherently possess, but for someone as pampered as Lucifer, that didn't much matter.

To get out of lessons and other such tasks, he would hide in the fountains in the garden, slipping out of sight of his caretakers. Often times he would hide so well that the angels would have to request that Uriel uses his power of future sight to locate the child. This would often work, and the young angel would be scolded severely for such behavior. But that didn't seem to stop him from causing trouble in such a way. In the end he just wanted to play, he wanted attention, and he wanted to see how far he could take his games before it became too much for his caretakers.

They tried everything to try and get him to stop, to just take a moment and appreciate what they were trying to teach him, but nothing seemed to work. Raphael tried magic and miracles, but it seemed Lucifer couldn't do much with his feathers. Uriel tried alchemy and science, and while the angel was fascinated for a time, he'd lose interest after a while on it. Azrael tried history, and while he was good at regurgitating the facts, the historical events themselves didn't seem to curb his desire to do something else. To see something else. In the end, it came to their attention, it seemed that Lucifer just wanted to see something new. To see beyond the veil of Heaven.

He didn't want to be in a palace all day, and he didn't want to be sitting about studying, he'd much rather just sleep than do that.

The idea struck on the seventeenth day of Terra, in the angel year of 10672… Lucifer was six the first time Gabriel took him to the Planetarium. It was his first memory in fact. To put an angel's age onto a scale humans can understand, a single human year is about seven years on average for a dog. A single angel year is about half a year on average for a human. An angel will age half as fast as a human. An angel that is about ten years old, will have the same physical maturity as a human that is about five years old. This is partly due to the fact that an angel is a miracle, they should not exist in nature. Nature does not take kindly to such creatures, as such their bodies will age much slower as a result making them more vulnerable for longer. The first time Gabriel took Lucifer to the Planetarium, he was no more developed than a three year old child.

"Look through this telescope, Lucifer." Gabriel said to him, pointing at the large contraption which was pointed up into the darkened sky. The young angel flapped his wings so he could climb up onto the stool, he was far too short to be able to reach the lens on his own. He pressed his face to the glass, staring through it for a second. "I don't see anything, Gabriel…" The seraphim spoke after a while, a frown on his face. "Just one moment, Lucifer, tell me if your view changes."

The telescope flipped through different lenses rapidly. Clicking sounds emanated from the machine as Gabriel pressed buttons and pulled levers. The cogs turned, the gears switched, everything clicked into each setting so neatly. "I see something!" The child cried out, the bored sound to his voice gone in that moment. "There's a dial on the side of the telescope, can you feel it?" Dainty fingers reached up, once they settled upon the cold metal, Lucifer nodded. "Just turn that dial and it'll zoom in and out… You should be able to see the surface of Terra right about now." Gabriel looked to the calendar, it was the month that such a planet should be closest to Heaven.

With this fact in mind it shouldn't be too hard for them to catch a glimpse of it's surface from where they were. The guardian watched as the boy adjusted the dial and was taken aback at how the child's wings dropped suddenly. The four pairs of wings on his back fell, folding downwards as though he were cowering in fear. His head wings did something very similar, just in a very different way due to the joins in his skull being very different from the joints in his back. His ankle wings folded tight to his legs, as though he were afraid of something coming up from beneath him and grabbing them.

"Lucifer? Are you alright?" Gabriel asked, approaching the young angel. "It's… beautiful…" He whispered in return, a moment of pause coming over him. He took a few steps away and approached a projector that sat in the room as well. He turned it on, projecting an image of what was being shown in the telescope upon a bland wall in the observatory. He was stunned… How long has it been since he's set eyes upon Earth? So long it was now unrecognizable as the pitiful outpost that he had gazed upon over one-hundred million years ago… It was still in the Triassic period last he checked now it had advanced and was deep in throws of the Cretaceous period.

Beasts of all sorts roamed the Earth, their claws bared, they killed each other without remorse. There were all sorts of things there. Dinosaurs which stomped on the ground, flowers which spat acid, morphing beasts of many kinds. Amidst the violence however there were other carnal sins. Lust, gluttony, greed, pride, wrath, and sloth all had their place in the ugly cesspool that the Earth had become. Lucifer had called this place beautiful somehow? Sure there were some pretty things here, like the plants and the sheer fact of life, but what that life was doing was… hideous. How could anyone see it as beautiful. And yet, when he turned back to look at the angel, he was shocked to find he was crying. That was enough of that, the guardian approached and grabbed the Seraphim by the wing and yanked him away.

"You think this is beautiful? Tell me how the fuck could you possibly see something so terrible and hideous as 'beautiful'!? Are you blind!? Have you not lived in God's grace long enough to know what beauty truly is!?" His outburst was uncalled for, that's true, they both knew that. But the fact of the matter was that Gabriel was terrified. Terrified of the fact the child thought that beauty was upon Earth's surface, and yet he never called anything in Heaven beautiful. "Look! They are beautiful! Look at them live!" Lucifer, by this point, was no stranger to violence. He has been to many training sessions regarding combat. What he was witnessing was well within his understanding.

"This is not beauty! This is… this is a nightmare!" Gabriel spoke, his voice a shrill cry as he pointed to the screen. Lucifer simply began to move over to the wall, he placed his hand upon a beautiful bird woman with a plumage of pinks and blues. She was devouring another demon who was covered in scales, with a long neck, and twelve legs. "No! No it's not! Look at her, look at how happy she is. Look at her feast upon what she's earned. She's living! She has no other thought than to survive. Isn't that beautiful?"

Gabriel shut off the projector, and the telescope, just as the bird woman was about to be killed by another beast. Or perhaps that was her mate. He didn't know- he didn't care to find out. He took Lucifer by his right shoulder wing and began to drag him out of the observatory as he was yelping and whining. "We are telling Michael about this…" He spoke as though it were a crime that the angel has committed. In truth they both knew he didn't do anything innately wrong, but the belief he held wasn't necessarily alright.

No angel should find a demon beautiful.


	4. Azrael

NOTES BEFORE READING:

The angel hierarchy is extensive and a keystone to how angel culture works. There are nine positions in the hierarchy in total, the classes getting smaller as they go higher and higher on the societal ladder. In order of most powerful to least powerful it is as follows - Seraphim (like Lucifer), Cherubim, Thrones, Dominions (like Uriel and Azrael), Virtues (like Raphael), Powers, Principalities, Archangels (like Michael), and Guardians (like Gabriel).

Each angel in the hierarchy has a specific role in Heaven. Seraphim tend to be worshipers, but this happens after Lucifer's rebellion. Cherubims are guardians of God's throne and Eden. Thrones are transporters and Chariot Masters, the trains and public transit mentioned in this chapter are run by Thrones. Dominions are the deciding factors of the birth, death, and fall of nations – they are the 'writers' of history. Virtues are facilitators of miracles and blessings. Powers maintain the border between Heaven and Earth and make sure people aren't abusing the 'gateway'. Principalities are the facilitators of Divine Acts and Fates. Archangels are warrior angels and make up the army of God. Guardians are angels that protect humanity and try to spread 'salvation'.

* * *

"What is this place?" Lucifer asked as he looked about the vacant city they had come to. He didn't understand why nothing lived here, why any angel below the dominion status was not allowed to come here without express permission, and why it was so empty and dead. "It's the village of the dead… Or what will soon become the village of the dead once humans begin to lay claim to Terra." Azrael told him softly, her voice was kind and gentle, hard to hear in the whispering winds of Winter.

"Why did you decide to bring me if nothing's here?" Azrael smiled down at Lucifer, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Because you need to know where the dead go when everything is said and done. Besides, it is the thirtieth day of the month of Saturn. There is something very interesting here… Something that I think you'd like to see." She explained as they approached the center of the town.

Lucifer followed her, the entire city was eerie, he didn't quite like it. The stones which built up what would eventually become a paradise for humans were a marble sort of material. Cold to the touch and seemingly hollow to look at. The buildings held their ground, however, and were able to withstand all that seemed to come to them. That didn't ease his concerns however, he felt almost as though the buildings were beasts ready to eat him whole. His only comfort was Azrael's calm behavior.

They walked past a fountain, it was beautiful and tall, with statues standing inside of its pool. Lucifer couldn't recognize who they were, and he didn't think to ask. He didn't need to know, it'd probably make sense to whatever would come to live here in the far future. "Tell me Lucifer, did you learn anything about the universe yet?" Azrael asked him, to which the small angel nodded. "What kind of things did you learn so far?"

As they walked the younger had to think for a bit before he could formulate a response. "Well, I learned about the planets in the sky. I learned about gravity and the more 'basic' things." He explained softly, walking alongside her, his long blond hair catching on the wind and being blown behind him. "Have you learned about Black and White Holes?" Almost immediately did Lucifer shake his head, he hadn't even heard about such things as that. This was something completely new. Her smile told him that he was in for a treat. What he didn't expect was a dock.

Lucifer didn't much care for the oceans of Heaven. The entirety of the kingdom of heaven was one super continent surrounded by thousands of tiny islands all resting atop a cruel sea. This sea is filled with monsters of unimaginable proportions. The Heavenly Beasts. Each of the islands are connected to the main continent through bridges, trains, tunnels, and boat. The Village of the Dead rested on one of the farthest islands, and one of the largest, from the main continent. The village took up the entirety of the island. That wasn't the most important thing on said Island however.

A dock expanded from the furthest side, one that reached out far into the ocean to a massive construct. Very similar to an observatory of sorts, with a dome shaped roof and tall walls. "This is my home, Lucifer." Azrael explained to him. "For I'm the angel of death… In order to do my job, however, I must be close to the edge of Heaven." She explained walking along the stone dock. Soon enough they came to the front door of the construct. Azrael pushed it open, revealing a bewitching interior. Inside everything felt like a dream. A sheer rip in space and time. Things floated here, stars were captured in curtains, there were no windows and yet somehow it was easy to see the moon regardless.

"Tell me Lucifer, where does the sun go when it sets, and where does the moon go?" Lucifer shrugged his shoulders as he followed her to the back door.

"Heaven is different in most places. In most places the planets revolve around the sun and the moon revolves around those planets. But here it's vastly different. Here the sun and moon revolve around us." When they stepped out he was surprised to see light coming from beneath the water. "What's that!?" Lucifer exclaimed. "We are at the edge of the world, Lucifer… That is the sun down there, and up there," she pointed high into the sky to where a beautiful full moon was ascending. "is our moon." He was astonished by this revelation, it made hardly any sense but all the same one could suppose that Heaven wouldn't make sense… It was Heaven. The home to a literal deity that made the entire universe they were to bare witness too. Any place that houses something so powerful was destined to break a few rules here and there.

"But that's not all, Lucifer." She put her fingers under his chin and guided his gaze to look straight towards the horizon. A spec of light there, pure white and beautiful, was beginning to form. It grew larger and larger every second that passed until he could tell it was a ring, not a dot. It expanded and grew, larger and larger. "There are things called Black Holes and White Holes in that universe. Heaven is within a pocket dimension that rests between an eternally open Black Hole and an occasionally opened White Hole. The issue with White Holes is that they collapse upon their own weight so someone powerful must come along to reopen the door, like myself. But I can only be so powerful so frequently. As such the doorway is only open once a month. But you, Lucifer, when you get older I'm sure you can open this door whenever you'd like."

The child was confused by this, but at the same time was so awestruck by what he was seeing through the opening. The universe beyond, a universe he saw so long ago in that observatory. He could see Earth from where they were, it was so much different than seeing through a telescope.

Something in him told him to run for it, to fly as fast as he could through that hole, but at the same time he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to get back if he did. "I don't know if I'd ever be that strong, though." He spoke modestly, eyes fixated on the world in the distance. "Don't say that, you're a seraphim, one day you'll be the most powerful angel in all of Heaven, don't you know that?" Lucifer shook his head. "Well then, now you do." They stood in silence together for a while, just staring at the hole which opened up and was now done growing wider.

"One day, I will take you through that hole, one day you will visit that universe. This will be when you're older. One day you will see the beauty of the realm of the living. Heaven is easy to return to, but hard to leave. But no ordinary living creature can get here. We angels are built specially to make it through the tremendous force of Black Holes and White Holes, ghosts are too… There are many Black Holes and White Holes in the universe, but only this tunnel leads to Heaven. I don't know where the others lead, but one day I'll find out, and I'll tell you what I find." Azrael told him, to which he smiled up at her for only a moment before returning to watch the world beyond.

"Azrael, what are demons?" She was shocked by the sudden question, looking towards the child, she smiled. "They are beasts of Terra, they are capable of many outstanding things, but all the while they are cruel and cold. They kill without reason and seek out violence." Azrael explained, running her fingers through the child's hair. "I saw them once, through the telescope… I don't think they're scary, I think they're beautiful. I want to see them one day, they seem so happy to be living without any requirements." Lucifer told her, his voice distant as his eyes remained locked upon Terra. Her eyes widened, shock overcame her, but who was she to say that he couldn't be fascinated by the beasts of that place so far away? "Well… One day, maybe you'll see them in person."

She hoped that as he grew older he'd shake off this love for the monsters that almost every angel fears.


	5. Raphael

NOTES BEFORE READING:

WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of rape - to explain the culture of the Irea and Krisea for those that wish to skip this chapter, in order to conceive a child two angels will mate. This isn't always consensual. So long as the Krisea, or top/father, is of a higher rank than nobody will stop them. To continue on this, angels do not marry and they do not tend to have romantic attachments. After the Irea becomes pregnant, that Krisea tends to move on.

There are about 10 species in Heaven. The divine is the one this story centers around and are the ones that reside in the kingdom of Heaven such as Lucifer, Raphael, Michael, and so on. The others are the Wanderers, Starlights, Echoes, Laborers, Incubators, Dreamers, Halflings (which come into existence post holy war), Spirits, and Chroniclers.

* * *

"Where are we?" Lucifer asked, how many times has he asked that question by now. "This is the angel city, for the divine species of angel." Raphael told him softly. Divine species? Were there other species of angel? The child looked about and saw all the beautiful shops and buildings all about. Everyone seemed so happy, their wings folded tight to their bodies, this was what humans would eventually call the city of gold and why they believed Heaven would be as such.

"Is there anything special about this place?" Lucifer inquired looking about the town. "Of course there is silly, look at everyone talking, you can learn about everything that's going on here." The child didn't much care for that. He didn't care about what was happening in other people's lives. Besides all the other angels just seemed to look at him and smile, before addressing Raphael. It didn't seem like he was learning much of anything. They cared very little for him, they spoke of him in conversation, but it was mostly trivial things from what he caught. Things like;

"He's rather beautiful isn't he?"

"I bet with those wings he's really powerful."

"A new class of angel, how do we know he won't go rogue?"

"Is he a handful to take care of? He seems pretty peaceful now."

The spring breeze which flooded the month of Makemake caught on his nose, the scent of flowers and fruits was alluring, he was shocked that Raphael didn't seem to notice him slipping his hand away. He was far too caught up in whatever it was he was doing. In whoever it was he was speaking to. He didn't notice that the young angel was wandering off towards some unseen danger.

"What is this, sir?" Lucifer asked, pointing at a barrel of fruit. "Why, those are Iaro. Try it. On the house." The low-class merchant farmer, not even a divine species of angel judging by how he appeared completely male, reached into the barrel and handed him one of the fruits within. It was shaped like a prism, the shaven exterior showed that it once had spines which decorated it but they had been peeled off recently. Lucifer took the prism into his hands, inspected its somewhat slimy texture, before sinking his teeth into the soft celadon flesh.

The taste was remarkable. The main diets of angels consisted mostly of fish and vegetables, since the entirety of Heaven rests atop a great big ocean with nothing else around it. The island itself was remarked as a super-continent only because it's the only continent in Heaven, truly the island is only slightly larger than Australia. Almost everyone had access to the ocean. Animals like chickens and cows didn't exist on Earth, as such they didn't exist in Heaven either. Fruits like bananas and apples are also absent on Earth, thus are missing in Heaven. The fruits they do have, like the Iaro, only grow in specific locations of Heaven and are usually somewhat hard to come by outside of marketplaces. They are seen as more of a treat than a part of one's diet.

"So, what do you think, little angel?" The salesman asked with a smirk. "It's… really good, actually." Lucifer answered him, his sharp teeth breaking through the flesh with ease. "That's wonderful to hear. I'm here everyday, so if you ever have a hankering for some fruit, feel free to seek me out, alright?" The child simply nodded before going on his way with a soft 'Ieo' (farewell). He continued to wander around the marketplace, with his fruit in hand. He managed to eat the last of it just as he came upon an alley. It was dark and should've been silent… But it wasn't. Lucifer peeked his head in, curious as to what the sound escaping from the urban chasm was.

What he saw one the third day of Makemake in the year 10674 changed his viewpoint on angel kind for the rest of his life.

There were two angels in the alleyway, they were moaning and whining in a labored sort of way. One angel, a guardian, was pinned against the wall. Another angel, a throne, was holding them there. He could tell by their wings their ranks, and judging by their mostly nude bodies he also knew they were of the divine species just like him. But it wasn't just the species he could tell via their nudity, it was also what they were doing. It made him sick to watch as the throne plunged themselves deep into the guardian. Both were oblivious to the angel witnessing it all.

"Stop! Please! Let me go!" The guardian cried out meekly, letting out whines and moans despite the fact that they definitely didn't want this. "Isn't it every guardian's dream, to be an Irea? What's the problem?" The throne grabbed ahold of the guardian's wing and pulled it roughly, they screamed- it was enough to snap Lucifer out of his daze and get him to run far away. What did he just see? What did he just witness!? He ran straight for Raphael, falling to the ground and scraping his knee as he did so. He began to sob, to which the virtue made his way over and immediately embraced him. Lucifer was an ugly crier when he was young, he bawled loudly as his body trembled with sobs, the virtue that was holding him was none the wiser of what had happened.

"What's wrong Lucifer, why are you crying? What happened?" The virtue asked, taking the young angel into his arms. "There were two angels! In the alley! A throne and a guardian! Th-The throne- they… they were hurting the guardian!" He cried out, to which Raphael looked over to the alley and then back at the child. That alleyway was notorious for Irea and Krisea practice, specifically of the violent sort. As such he wasn't surprised that the child had bore witness to something so unsightly.

"That's… none of our concerns. If you see something like that happening, you should just walk away. It's nothing you have to worry about right now, you are far too young." He explained to him, Lucifer's eyes widened in response. How was he supposed to leave well enough alone like that, especially if they didn't like it and it was obvious? "How improper of them to do that in public… At least take them home first…" One angel, whom was speaking to Raphael before, remarked. "Because of them a young child had to bare witness to the 'conception'." Another chimed in. "Well so long as it's a higher and a lower, then it doesn't matter. It's just how it is." A third angel added. Lucifer couldn't believe it, how could they all be so calm about it!? How could they be okay with the fact that something like that was happening right in front of them.

If only he knew how Irea and Krisea culture worked. Consent was not needed so long as the Krisea was of a higher rank than the Irea. Angels don't marry, they don't fall in love, and everything they do is a 'divine act'. As such it is culturally acceptable for something like that to happen- albeit it's frowned upon to do it in a place such as an alleyway where children could easily stumble upon them.

This was the first thing Lucifer hated about Heaven.


	6. Uriel

NOTES BEFORE READING:

Each angel rank has a set amount of wings, this helps identify their rank. Seraphim have six pairs of wings - one pair on their head, one pair on their ankles, and four pairs on their back. Cherubim have five pairs of wings - one pair on their head, one pair on their ankles, and three pairs on their back. Thrones have four pairs of wings - one pair on their head, one pair on their ankles, and two pairs on their back. Dominions have three pairs of wings - one on their ankles and two on their back. Virtues have two pairs of wings upon their backs. Powers have only a single pair upon their backs but they are relatively large and have many feathers. Principalities have one pair but they are slightly smaller. Archangels have on pair but their size is average and they tend to have longer feathers that make them look bigger. Guardians have a single pair and the smallest size of wings overall with the least amount of feathers. The amount of feathers an angel has is a direct correlation to the power, strength, and rank of the angel.

Beasts like dinosaurs exist in Heaven's Wilds after they materialize on Earth. As time goes on Heaven becomes filled with animals and creatures from Earth and other planets that harbor life. Many of which go to live among the monsters in the wilds. Even 'artificial' animals find their homes there on occasion.

* * *

The waves smashed against the sheer cliff side, spraying all who was present with sea spray. Thick and heavy, it made it somewhat difficult to breathe in the mist. The wailing of children filled the air, children who were no older than two months old, crying for their mothers. "Here we gather to see the descendants of the Irea, to witness their survival or their demise, to deem them worthy for the Kingdom of Heaven." Cheers from the angels present, so loud that it muted the wails of infants which were all being placed in large sacks, awaiting to be carried out into the wilds.

When he was invited to view 'drop day' for the first time, Lucifer didn't expect to see something so terrible. It appeared the longer he remained in Heaven, the more things in the angel culture he found atrocious. The concept of drop day, as he understood it, was that any child who is a month or older by the twentieth day of any given month, would be collected and thrown into the wilds. They would then be asked to return home. Thousands of angel children would be thrown into the ocean, they would either drown, be eaten, or make it to shore. Angels would then bet on the children, bet on who will live and who will survive. Gambling as though they were mere race horses.

Uriel, who stood beside the child, had an expression of displeasure, but it didn't seem like he would do anything to stop them. After all he was the dominion appointed to angel life, the grim reaper to angel kind, it was he who determined if an angel should be kept alive or if they should be reincarnated as a human in the far future. It was him who decided which soul was worth keeping. That is why he has a lock of black hair resting upon his shoulder, an indicator of how many souls he has revived. Should he gain a whole head of dark hair, he will most certainly die, as is his curse.

In this way, however, he cannot go against the cultural desires of the masses. He is not nearly strong enough or influential enough to hold that kind of power. He may be the second oldest angel, second to his older twin sister Azrael, but in terms of actual say in the life of angels, the only people that have that power are currently the Cherubim. Uriel was powerless, and in the end it seemed that he wished he could take Lucifer home. He didn't want to be here, but that was an impossibility. It was Michael who offered that the child witness this event in person, but the archangel had his own son to care for. That son who had fallen so ill recently couldn't attend himself, as such Lucifer was all alone with the dominion. That would be fine if not for the fact it was drop day.

"They're not actually going to kill them, are they Uriel?" He asked innocently, big blue eyes staring up at the older. Lucifer was discouraged when he got a sorrowful look in return. He seemed so sad, so hurt almost, that the child had to be here. "I… Yes, yes they are going to kill them. Or at least abandon them and see whether or not they survive. It's the question of whether or not nature chooses to take them out. Survival of the fittest but if I'm being completely honest, it seems more like a roll of the die." Uriel squeezed the Seraphim's hand in his own, a soft squeeze which soothed the child only a little bit.

Lucifer truly did love Uriel, he loved all his caretakers, but he was one of his favorites. Somehow he felt as though the dominion understood him better than all his other caretakers. Him and his sister were smart, wise, cunning, and fun- besides they didn't always give away his hiding spots when he wanted to hide from lessons. Unless they were their lessons he was hiding from. He felt a sort of friendship with Uriel and Azrael, as such he felt closest to them. Now he couldn't help but feel like their bond was especially exemplified. They both feared for the children who were now being secured in their sacks, hoping that the event is over sooner than it began.

Thunder boomed in the distance, someone remarked how it was the perfect day to drop the children. Thrones took hold of the sacks and began to lift them into the air. The wriggling children inside pushed against the fabric. '_They look almost like ria…' _Lucifer thought. Ria being a sort of glow worm like creature deep in the caverns of Heaven. He's only seen them once when they came out for the first time in ten years, as they always do, in order to find a mate. Seeing how those babies squirm, it was so similar to the ria. It caused a twisting knot to bloom in the child's stomach.

He watched as the thrones proceeded to fly the children over the great expanse of water, stopping a good mile away from the cliff face. Thrones which were free and not carrying any luggage then took out daggers and, not caring about what they cut into, dug the blades into the bags. Lucifer could see blood come out as the first dead body fell free from each of the bags. Sometimes the run through infants would still be alive, but it seemed most were as good as dead. These were often times the first ones to be eaten as the blood would begin to attract the beasts of the ocean.

The thrones, knowing full well what will begin to appear, quickly began to make their way back to the shore, hoping to avoid the beasts as they begin to come to the surface. "Uriel, I want to go home." Lucifer began in a timid voice as rain started to fall from the sky. He got no response from his caretaker. "Uriel." He whined, pulling on his sleeve, looking up to him only to see his gaze fixated out to sea.

A loud splash caught his attention and he turned to look only to see a massive beast launch out of the air devouring a few of the children who were still clumped together on the ocean's surface. The creature was reptilian in look, with a massive head, long jaw, almost non-existent neck, thick trunk like body, and flippers. It jumped into the air before promptly sinking back into the sea.

If Lucifer knew anything of the dinosaurs on Earth then he could have possibly identified it as a pliosaurus, although much larger than anything Terra could harbor. A thick stain of black permeated the surface of the water, the blood of angels was easy to identify. Black fluid with specks of white lingering within. The child hugged himself to Uriel, tears beginning to stream down his face, hidden only by the rainfall. A sense of shock came over him as he watched in horror as another beast reared up from the depths. He couldn't even hear the cheering of other angels as they moved quickly to bet on the children.

A head emerged from the water followed by a long, snake like neck, the beast could be identified as something similar to a thalassomedon, if it weren't the same creature altogether. It became apparent that if it existed on Earth, and was seen as a savage hunter by angels, chances are it'll come back as a heavenly beast in the wilds. The thalassomedon reared its head before bringing it down on a whole collection of children before sinking back into the depths. More blood spilled out, a thick wind bringing the scent to their powerful noses. Lucifer put his hand over his mouth and nose in an attempt to block out the putrid odor of death lingering upon the wind.

He stood paralyzed as he watched the children sink or be devoured, he hardly noticed as some drifted closer and closer to shore. He didn't notice when the angels began to cheer as the first child made their way back to land, sobbing and coughing. Sputtering up the water that got into their mouths. "The first one lives!" They cried out, swooping down to the base of the cliff to begin collecting any children that would drift from the drop point into land. These were the ones deemed fit enough to live in Heaven. This was the fate of any secondary angel, any angel that is born of an Irea and a Krisea. Lucifer wondered how the Irea must feel. To be forced to carry a child and then to watch them undergo something like this. He wondered if Michael's son was put into drop day, and if so does he remember it?

An angel went to collect the children only to fall into the waves. That snapped him out of his dazed state quickly as Uriel ran to investigate the commotion. The angel was being washed out to see, a guardian that was tasked with collecting the children. Lucifer felt his heart in his throat as the water began to disturb around the guardian. His wings were soaked and as such taking flight from the water was difficult. He just couldn't do it. He hadn't the strength to get into the air.

The angel let out a scream as it went under, seemingly being pulled down by something. The amount of angels that took to the sky, including Uriel, was astonishing. The ocean became awash in red and black as they worked to defend their own kind. Their own adult kind. The beast who had attacked was revealed to be a styxosaurus as it reared its head out of the water in its dying moments, before seeking deep into the depths, most likely to be devoured by the other beasts that lay in wait. The guardian was brought back to land, and while the event wasn't halted because of this accident, the signs of ignorance to safety precautions were obvious.

In the end the angel would survive, but he was left missing his right wing- doomed to wait one thousand years for it to grow back fully. "He shouldn't have let himself get caught in the tide, the fact he went by the tidal when he is just a guardian shows just how little training he got." Lucifer heard someone saying in the distance. How cruel… He hated this place, he hated the angels, he hated this world that he was forced to live in. He was a new kind of angel wasn't he? The top of the line, the strongest of the strong. He vowed that if he was still here when he grew up and not among those beautiful creatures on Terra, than he'd change Heaven and he'd change it for the better.

He would make sure that what happened here on the twentieth day of the month of Uranus in the year 10675 would never happen again.


	7. Tabris

NOTES BEFORE READING:

Angels aren't suppose to fall in love, marriage and whatnot is deemed as impure and limiting. As such any romantic feelings between angels is supposed to be snuffed out. To say that it's impossible, however, for angels to grow romantically attached to another angel is not uncommon especially when they are so young. The prospect of dating is not really acknowledged in angel culture.

Angels are prone to getting sick due to the fact that they are walking miracles. However there are very few diseases that can actually infect them. Those that do are extremely deadly and have evolved specifically to kill angel-kind. Lucifer got out lucky with his illness.

* * *

On the fourteenth day of the month of Ceres in the year 10676, Lucifer turned ten, meaning he had the physical development of a human five year old. It was here he truly started his lessons outside of simple pre-school type learning. His mischievous personality began to show more, his childlike innocence may not be completely intact, but he still tried to make it seem like he was doing just fine when surrounded by all the perverse divinity Heaven seemed to offer. On the twenty-second day of Haumea in the year of 10677, he began to undertake the immense task of learning how to make miracles with his feathers. An ability that every angel will eventually learn in their lives. He made very little progress in this field since beginning his training in it.

On the thirteenth day of Ceres in 10678, one day before his twelfth birthday, he was given a sketchpad and a stick of graphite. He spent hours sketching what he saw, the things around the room, and found that he absolutely loved the freedom it gave him. It was on that day that he picked up the hobby of art, showing himself to be as creative as he was intelligent. On the twenty-ninth day of Jupiter in the year 10679, he wrote his first poem.

_In the full moon he sleeps,_

_Cradled by his mother's embrace,_

_Despite the fact she weeps,_

_Nothing can ever truly replace,_

_The love she holds for him._

_And while I peer up to his face,_

_I know my heart will surely give chase,_

_To show him that in his loss I will be there for him._

When Uriel saw this poem he found himself overcome with grief, a deep sorrow befalling him, one that the other angels would never understand. They would never understand that it was Amon which Lucifer was talking about, a creature that had appeared in his dreams, a foreshadowing to the future to come.

During all this time, Michael had grown to loathe the seraphim. In a way he became jealous of him. Even his own son, Tabris, seemed to prefer Lucifer's company to his own. He was his Irea, and he preferred the child instead. It may seem childish to grow jealous of someone so young, but he couldn't help it. That's why, on the fourth day of Venus, in the year of 10680, when Lucifer was no older than fourteen, Michael challenged the child to a duel. It's normal for children his age to fight their trainer to see how far they've gone, but never has a fight been so personal.

When they withdrew their swords, the last thing Michael expected was to find himself nearly bested by the child. If it weren't for a well placed window, he would have lost for sure. Lucifer was faster, stronger, and more able than him in every way. Despite the fact that he didn't even know how to create miracles, his magical capabilities were more impressive than those of most virtues. Both of them were placed in medical units, the equivalent of hospitals, for quite a bit of time. Michael to repair a few broken bones, Lucifer to handle a concussion he received after being thrown through a stained glass window.

When they were both discharged, it was believed that all was well, that all would be well, but the relationship between Lucifer and Michael only soured from then on. Growing worse and worse by the day. The duo never seemed to be the same. They would fight all the time, and it became apparent that Michael was the only person Lucifer would fight with. All the while the young angel never understood why his primary caretaker grew to loathe him so terribly much, why he couldn't just make amends with him.

On the second day of Mercury in the year 10681, Tabris ran into his Irea's room, panic evident on his features. "Irea! It's Lucifer! He's grown terribly ill!" He cried out seemingly in hysterics. Tabris was a taller child, with a muscular build. An archangel just like his Irea, as to be expected. He had blond hair which went down to his shoulder blades with a wavy style. He wore white robes which hung loosely around his built frame. Despite his powerful structure and strong white wings, his expression was innocent and soft. Doe eyed with a hint of optimism. When they made it back to the Seraphim's room he was discovered on the ground, ashen, and throwing up black blood. His wings hung low and wouldn't even twitch as his body convulsed.

Lucifer felt his body being lifted by Michael, not sure if he could detect any concern, as he was carried out of the palace and to the nearest medical unit. When they got there they were overcome by Virtues, one of which being Raphael. Like many of the other angel caretakers, Raphael had a job outside of caring for Lucifer. He worked in the medical units, keeping the angels organized. Due to his squeamishness with blood, however, he never cared for any angels himself.

"Michael! What happened to Lucifer!?" Raphael cried out, taking the angel into his arms, the little bit of blood which had come from the child's mouth made him turn a sickly shade of white. "I… I don't know… I just found him like this. I don't know what happened." Michael explained, unsure of whether or not the charge that God had given him would survive. "Hasn't there been an outbreak of 'shade' recently. Could it possibly be that?" Tabris suggested, hoping that he could help. "If it is shade, then you aren't to go anywhere near him, do you understand Tabris?" The younger angel shook his head towards his Irea. "No way! Lucifer is my best friend and I'll be damned if I can't be by his side through this. I don't care if I get sick so long as he's okay."

Lucifer was rushed deep into the medical unit by Raphael and the other virtues. They found him a nice bed to rest on before beginning to care for him, working persistently to find what ailment had befallen him. Tabris was right, it was Shade. A dreadful illness that attacks at random and slowly, one by one, takes down each of the angel's defenses. It disguised itself as the white specks in angel blood, the immune cells. "How could he have possibly gotten such a dreadful disease?" Michael asked Raphael as they spoke outside of the room. They had the angel on medication, hopefully he would begin to recover.

"Well the most common way people are getting infected by it is by eating contaminated Iaro fruit, and we both know how much he loves those, truly we should have seen this coming." Raphael sighed, glancing into the room. Tabris sat as Lucifer's bedside reading a book, he held the other angel's hand in his own caressing the flesh gently hoping to soothe whatever turmoil his best friend was in. "Will he get sick by being around him? Is it contagious?" Michael inquired, relieved when the other shook his head. "No, shade isn't an airborne disease thankfully. I think Tabris should be fine."

It took a week for Lucifer to regain consciousness. When he did, he was shocked to find Tabris at his bedside, holding his hand tightly. "Lucifer!?" He cried out, tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay." Confusion, why was he so happy? Was he in danger? "Tabris? What happened?" The seraphim inquired, hardly feeling the other's tight grip on his hand. "You've been in a deep slumber for a week now… You got infected with Shade. But that doesn't matter because you're okay now. Raphael said that so long as you wake up you'll be okay." He still didn't understand, he didn't remember being sick with shade. But at the same time his body felt so stiff and whatever was in his arm was really starting to hurt.

"I don't get why you're so happy… It's like an extended nap…" Lucifer offered with a weak chuckle.

"Are you kidding me Lucifer!?" The shock on the older's face was enough to get his point across. "You're my best friend, if I lost you I don't know what I'd do. You're… You're the only person in all of Heaven I can trust. You know that don't you?" They made eye contact for a while, a long drawn out pause, and for a moment Lucifer's heart stopped. He didn't realize he meant so much to the other, he couldn't fathom how he could be anything more than just a friend. He thought for a moment before he smiled. "You… want to say more don't you?" He inquired, not anticipating what happened next.

He was taught that angels don't fall in love, that they never felt romantic attachment towards each other. But he knew that was a full lie when he felt Tabris kiss him. They held it for a while- it wasn't unpleasant, not at all. But it was unrequited. Lucifer just didn't feel that way towards him, but he hadn't the heart to truly turn him down. When the kiss broke he was in silent shock for a period.

"I know it's wrong for me to say this, because you're a seraphim and I'm an archangel but… Lucifer, I love you."


	8. Michael

NOTES BEFORE READING:

An angel, when they are born(if they survive), are born in a form of sac. This sac is almost like an egg made out of translucent membrane. Often times this sac, when it comes out, is covered in blood and other fluid from the mother. This sac is to keep both Irea and child safe during the birthing process. Without this sac the baby's wings would most likely break inside the mother, not only that but the blood of the mother will most likely begin to show its acidic properties on the baby. This protective cover also keeps the Irea's body from completely rejecting the baby as a parasite, giving the baby a chance to survive. When a child is born, the Virtues aiding in the birth will cut open the sac and remove the baby from inside. If the baby begins to cry then it means the birth was successful, if the baby does not then the child should be killed out of mercy, as it will not survive the night. It is worth noting that the blood of angels is highly acidic to the point where if it gets outside the angel's body and gets onto their skin, it will start to burn it away. The only organisms known so far to be immune to the acidic properties are demons.

An Irea tends to be a lower class of angel than a Krisea, and the majority of the time the conception of a child is very spur of the moment. An angel has a 25% chance of conceiving if both Irea and Krisea are of good health. These odds can be reduced with even the slightest bit of stress in the Irea. Procreation is often advised to occur in an enclosed, safe, and private environment in order for the carrier to have the maximum chance of conceiving. A pregnant angel will then find housing in another section of heaven while they are cared for by appointed Virtues trained to specifically help soon-to-be mothers. An Irea will have no contact outside of the virtues (and very rarely the Krisea that fathers the child) after they reach their second month of pregnancy, their body being too fragile to risk exposure to dangers. An Irea will then remain pregnant for at least 13 months, the same length as a year in Heaven (this was done intentionally). Any baby born shy of 13 months runs the risk of being 'pre-mature' even if it's by a day. The mortality rate of a pre-mature baby angel goes up from 20% post birth to at least 85% post birth. During birth, however, regardless of if the baby is pre-mature the risk of a miscarriage is a staggering 50%. The risk of fatality of the mother, with proper care, is 20% with the rate declining gradually over the next six months after childbirth. However with improper care an Irea's chances of mortality raises to 65% and only increases gradually over the next 6 months if proper care isn't given. The process of birth isn't the only time an Irea can loose their child. Miscarriages are extremely common, a resounding 40% of all pregnancies are terminated due to miscarriages or complications with the carrier. These rates increase in all fields if the child isn't pure-blood angel. (I.E. The angel conceives with a demon) If a child is born healthy and they survive drop day, than an angel child ages half as fast as a human child and tends to reach adulthood, and a halt of aging, when they reach the bodily development equivalent to 18 - 26 years old. The Irea, after giving birth, will be in a state of recovery for at least 6 months where they will not be able to walk or do much of anything. All in all due to the fact that angels are literal miracles and nature is not fond of such things, the odds of producing successful offspring is extremely slim. And yet just like humans, angels are developing techniques to help combat the mortality rate to increase survival as much as possible– other than removing drop day. Another added note: an angel cannot impregnate a demon, but a demon can impregnate an angel. Another thing to mention is that angels do not eat unless they are carrying offspring. If they starve themselves while carrying, they will miscarry. It is also worth noting that Sexual Coercion is often times how these encounters occur for the Irea, as Krisea tend to hold a much higher social standing and thus more power.

* * *

"It's dead…"

"What do you mean it's dead?"

"It's still born."

Lucifer stared at the infant he held in his arms, so soft, so small, so fragile, so lifeless… He felt a thick sorrow in his heart. Despite the fact that he wasn't the Irea to this child he still felt as though he was partly responsible for their survival. After all he was one of the angels that was helping to birth it. Somehow he had failed partly and it resulted in the baby's death… This couldn't be true, but it was the thought that ran through the seraphim's head without stopping.

It is so rare that a child survives and will live to see drop day, then what would happen? They perish to the maw of some great beast lurking in the depths? "It was born still, it's wings didn't twitch, and look at those eyes… They're milky and are staring up so vacantly." Lucifer looked up to the source of the voice to see Michael standing there with that harsh expression as per usual. Why did it have to come to this? Why does it always have to come to this? Michael was always there to rub salt in his wounds it seemed and he hated it. He was grieving with the Irea who had just lost their baby, and yet Michael had the audacity to glare at him as if it was his fault. In a way though, Lucifer believed him.

A hand on his shoulder dragged his attention away. Looking over the seraphim saw Tabris sitting there, offering him a reassuring smile. "Let's get you cleaned up, Lu… You're covered in blood…" Lu, that was Tabris' nickname for him. It almost sounded like Ru a name that was meant for some type of pet. But he didn't mind it too much. It was a comfort during a time where he wasn't sure what to feel, where he felt mostly numb.

They gave the baby over to Raphael, who cringed at the blood all over the child, before the archangel began to usher the seraphim into the other room. A long hallway with many rooms attached to it. These rooms were known as washrooms and it wasn't a shock that they'd be attached to birthing rooms. The angels needed to wash off all the acidic blood somehow, if they didn't than they'd begin to get acid burns. Something nobody really wants to treat for a multitude of reasons.

Picking the room farthest away from the entrance, as is polite, Tabris closed the door behind them and locked it. In the better lighting it was easy to see that Lucifer was practically covered in blood, the black stains were on his face, arms, legs, clothes, hell it even got into his hair. "I'll get the bath running, you take those disgusting clothes off before they start to burn you." He told him with a hum, moving past the younger to the tub. It was a construct made out of some crystal like material. Melded together and smoothed out to make a nice soft and cold feeling. Turning on the faucet, hot water began to run into the basin. Lucifer stood still for a moment before he finally resolved to begin taking off his clothing.

Nudity wasn't uncommon among angels, and to be quite frank, they were taught to not be ashamed of their bodies from a young age. It was stated that to be respectful one should wear clothes in public, but if they are in private settings such as in the washroom, than it is more disrespectful to keep one's clothing on. As such, Lucifer had no issues with removing his holy garb and letting it fall to the floor, revealing his pale body beneath. His wings were folded tight to his body so as to not restrict movement.

Finding one of the stools in the washroom, he took a seat and watched as Tabris continued with the bath, testing the temperature and ensuring that everything was running accordingly. As he watched the archangel, he found his mind wandering away until he wasn't paying attention at all to what was going on around him.

"Lu~! You look so cute when you zone out like that!" He jumped as he felt Tabris press himself up against his back, arms wrapping around his neck from behind. A blush traced the seraphim's features, only due to embarrassment one could be sure. "I'm not cute!" He argued with a pout. Releasing him the archangel came to his front, revealing he too had removed his clothing by this point.

The body of angels are pure examples of their singular gender. With the top half of a woman and the bottom half of a man, from what could easily be seen, it isn't hard to tell that the divine species of angels most certainly has both reproductive organs. Given that angels also experience menstruation, it's natural to know that they definitely have a uterus and ovaries, but they do not appear outwardly like the male genitalia does.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly believe you aren't absolutely adorable!" Tabris grabbed hold of Lucifer's arms and pulled him up this feet, pressing his body up against the younger's. The height difference, despite their only two year age difference (one year age difference by development standings) was remarkable. The other was half a head taller than him, something which was astonishing now that Lucifer thought about it. It made him feel small as their bodies were pressed so close together like this.

"You're going to get burns if you get any of this blood on you!" Lucifer snapped back, his face bright red to the point it was nearly glowing. With that he began to make his way to the bath. "Don't try to change the subject, Lu!" Tabris replied, following after him. "It's not a subject change! Just an observation!" The splash of the water was just as pleasant as its warmth. Lucifer loved taking baths, so it wasn't surprising that he sunk into the massive tub without much hesitation. "An observation of what exactly?" The archangel asked, sitting in the tub right behind his childhood best friend. "Of the fact that our blood is an acid, now get it off me before I start to burn."

Tabris chuckled as he grabbed one of the wash glasses from the bucket beside the tub. With it he picked up a sponge. Filling up the glass he parted the others hair to get a nice glimpse at his back. "You have so many wings, Lu… They're so pretty." Tabris hummed as he dumped the warm water onto them. He worked to extend each one and individually ran the soft sponge over their length. Stroke after stroke. He felt Lucifer's body release all tension as he did so, his wings were his weakness no doubt about it.

They sat in silence for a while, Tabris scrubbing Lucifer down as a sign of affection and care, all the while the seraphim thought about the events as they unraveled. "Tabris?" He began, his voice soft. By this point the archangel had finished with the seraphim's back and was now working on his front. He looked up to be met with a troubled expression, the smile he normally wore dropped from his face. "What's wrong, Lu?" Tabris inquired, worry evident in his own tone. "Your Irea, Michael… He hates me doesn't he?"

It would be a lie to say Tabris didn't notice his Irea's behavior towards Lucifer. It seemed Michael didn't like the other at all. "No… Lucifer, I don't think he could, why would he? You're the sweetest and kindest angel in all of Heaven. I don't know how anyone could hate you!" They were empty words in a way, while it was true that Tabris genuinely believed Lucifer to be the sweetest and kindest angel, who couldn't possibly hurt anyone, he also knew fully well that Michael loathed him. But the other didn't deserve to know that he was loathed by his primary caretaker, what kind of life would that be?

He remembered going to combat training and while Lucifer was off sparring with someone else he'd heard his Irea say such wicked things. How he hoped war would break out and that Lucifer would die in the fray. How he hoped some terrible fate would befall the child. How he wanted to make the seraphim regret coming into existence. Tabris didn't know why Michael hated him so much, but regardless of the reason he thought it was terrible.

Using the wash glass, Tabris began to wash Lucifer's long hair. He was always envious of how beautiful and lengthy the seraphim's hair was, he wondered what he did to keep it so soft. "I don't think my Irea hates you, Lu. I just think that he gets frustrated with you is all… But I know that you're a new kind of angel, a kind of angel that Heaven has never seen before, and because of the fact that the Lord has gone quiet as of late, I'm sure Irea is just under a lot of strain at trying to figure out how to hone your abilities is all. Sometimes you can appear to be Heaven's fiercest warrior, other times you fall to a Guardian's sword. I'm sure he's just trying to figure you out."

Lucifer didn't make eye contact, he wanted to believe the words Tabris was saying, but at the same time it felt so empty and hollow. Like he was just trying to reason away his own doubt. "Hey, Lu! How about this, after we leave, I'll take you to that nice little restaurant that you really like. You know the one with the Cusho and Mera." A cusho was very similar to a salad dish and mera was a type of fish that is native to the lakes of Heaven, it is also the name of the 'national dish' of Heaven. "I know that you love it there and you seemed pretty upset by what happened. And then afterwards how about we go visit Azrael. I know how much you love to look at Terra. I personally don't see the appeal but I really want you to be happy and to shake away all this doubt."

Lucifer's head perked up, looking up to Tabris with wide blue eyes. "Are you sure, Tabris? I don't want to drag you around like that." A kiss to his lips, followed by an embrace. "I'm positive… You're never a bother to me so don't even act like you are. I love you far too much." Lucifer returned the embrace, his eyes downcast. Since that confession so long ago him and Tabris had become something of a couple. The seraphim figured that he'd at least give a potential relationship between them a chance even if it would never be able to become truly official due to the cultural norms of Heaven.

And yet he still didn't feel anything more towards Tabris than just a brotherly relationship. He felt bad but at the same time, he couldn't possibly allow himself to hurt the other. He couldn't help but wonder what would Michael say to all of this if he found out. What would he do to him.


	9. Jenny

NOTES BEFORE READING:

Heaven is a place that isn't bound by time, cosmic law, or multi-universal theory. It is a place riddled with miracles and magic, it is beautiful to the eye of humans but dull to the eye of angels. It is a place where God's word is absolute. There is no variation outside of the plan. Everything is under his control so long as it is there. It's a graveyard for free will in the eyes of Lucifer. As such when he learned about the universal variations in other worlds, he grew infatuated with it all, continuing to fuel his desire to go to Earth.

Lucifer can speak many languages. He learns them quick and he's able to master them without much of a problem. Most just expect that it's because he's just incredibly smart. However the truth is that the language of the angels is much more complex. Heaven has two languages. One for just practical use, sort of like casual, and one for official use, similarly to formal. However while most would say that this is just one language with two different ways of interpreting, that just isn't the case. The two languages are completely different from one another. This is so other species and entities cannot decipher the language of the angels. They have their own alphabet, their own way of speaking, and have more types of words than just verb, adverb, adjective, so on so forth. Satan has commented once that knowing the languages of the angels makes learning other languages a piece of cake.

* * *

On the sixteenth day of Ceres, in the year 10683, Uriel finally decided to disclose that they were on a foul path with Lucifer. That time would yield, if they continued as they are, a massive tragedy and a great war. Michael, who had only grown to loathe the seraphim, scoffed at the idea. "Lucifer is a coward, I doubt that he'll truly do anything." Many of the other angels were worried by his warning, but all the same trusted Michael, and so they turned a blind eye to the threats that were showing themselves in the child's behavior. Including his inability to create miracles.

On the fourteenth day of Saturn in the year 10684, Raphael had enough. It was obvious that the child would never be able to make a miracle. With the back of his hand he struck the young angel's face, sending him to the ground. Normally the virtue was very gentle, abhorring violence, but it seemed he blamed Lucifer's own lack of enthusiasm for learning as the main hindrance for his ability to do something so natural for other angels. The prince ran away, choosing to lock himself in his room for days, refusing to come out not even to eat. He would only let two people in, and that was Azrael and Tabris.

On the twenty-fifth day of Mars, in the year 10685, Lucifer disclosed to Azrael how he hated heaven and how he wished he could run away. He told her how he wished everyone who had ever "taken care of him" would suffer a terrible demise. He explained that it seemed that only her and Uriel truly cared for him. Azrael responded by telling him that it just wasn't true, but at the same time she knew she was lying through her teeth. Michael had successfully made the other angels that cared for him turn their backs on him. Spreading a poisonous lie unintentionally that the child wasn't worth helping. That he was an insignificant speck in their lives, a mere trophy child to be observed.

On the fourteenth of Ceres in the year 10686, his twentieth birthday, Lucifer created his 'holy weapons'. With his own hand he crafted a beautiful sword which he named 'Aishea', the angel name for the star Castor. He also crafted a beautiful bow with the name of 'Aiwa', the angel name for the star Pollux. With these weapons in hand, he challenged Michael again and this time he won in a landslide, showing no mercy for the archangel and putting him in a medical unit for a handful of months.

In an attempt to curb his frustration, Uriel began to teach the child Harp. On the twenty-third day of Uranus in 10687, Lucifer mastered the instrument. That, combined with his artistic capabilities seemed to be the only things to stop him from acting out on his violent tendencies. That was, until the fourth day of Mercury where he had gotten into a terrible fight with Michael, one that resulted in a confrontation which broke much of the decorum in one of the many sitting rooms in the palace. It was the sound of the central chamber door opening down the hall, God's room, that Lucifer fled the palace.

The cool night air in his feathers only ushered him further as he came to Azrael's home. Knowing that she wasn't home, he made his way to that dock from his childhood. Running along it, he neared the edge only to find that the white hole opened before him without problem. He took to the skies and flung himself through it. Being launched forward like that was freeing in a way, but also terrifying as he found himself adrift in space knowing fully well that he could not go back the way he came.

He knew where he wanted to go. He wanted to go to Terra, to see the demons. Their lifestyle had continued to be observed by Lucifer and he had grown to love them more and more over the years. He wandered the stars in search of Terra… When he found the planet his dreams were shattered as he was apprehended by Michael himself, forcibly dragged back to Heaven and the palace.

On the eighth day of Venus in the year 10689 he made it back to Heaven, and as a punishment for his transgressions he was beaten by Michael with a whip. Lucifer was locked in his room for days on end, hiding away and sobbing. During his painful recovery he broke the relationship he had with Tabris off and devised a plan to run away again, this time getting to Earth. He attempted again, this time in the month of Terra where the white hole opened and revealed the planet without issue. On the twenty-third day of Terra in the year 10690, Lucifer arrived at Earth.

It was hot, humid, and damp… But he didn't mind it because it was beautiful nonetheless. When his feet touched the ground he felt like he had been liberated of a massive burden that rested upon his shoulders. That relief didn't last long as he came face to face with a juvenile Tyrannosaurus. Taking to the skies, with a bit of magical skill, Lucifer executed the beast without much of an issue. He hated to fight but he had seen the wilds of Heaven and knew that these monsters were just like the beasts that roamed the wilds, just much smaller. When the giant lizard fell, the demons all about him grew curious.

They peeked their heads out of the underbrush, staring at him, eyes focusing upon him. They let out growls and hisses, all of which created due to believing that he would attack them, that was until one demon stepped forth. A humanoid creature, truly a puff ball of sorts, with bright fire red hair. Her eyes were massive, her wicked smile discomforting, but Lucifer still found her to be just as beautiful as the rest of the life here. "Who are you, stranger?" A telepathic connection, somehow despite the fact they spoke in different tongues, Lucifer could understand her perfectly well.

"I'm… Lucifer. I'm an angel from Heaven. I ran away here because I've grown to love demon kind." He explained to her in his own tongue. Her smile grew larger. "So you've come here with the desire to join our kind?" She inquired.

Now that someone put it like that he found that the answer was yes. He wanted to live among the demons. Run away from Heaven and forsake his position as an angel. He hated the idea of living among them, he wanted to go somewhere far away. This seemed far away enough for him. "Yes! I wish to live among you, please… Will you allow me that?" There was silence, prolonged and tense, before Jenny spoke again. "We will make a deal with you, our kind is under siege by your kind from the looks of it. If you provide us protection, then we will accept you as part of our kind. Otherwise we will remain adversaries." Lucifer felt her prying deep into his mind, he didn't push her away allowing her to bypass his mental barriers and gauge how trustworthy he was.

"It's a deal."

For the longest time Lucifer lived among the demons, they grew to love him, to cherish him as a member of their own kind. They taught him how to fight like a demon, how to speak like a demon, how to exist as a demon instead of an angel. On the twentieth day of Neptune in the year 10691, they dubbed him Lord Satan. Much to Lucifer's distaste, but in the end he had no true say in the matter. They made him the king of demon-kind due to his strength and power. They looked up to him and saw him as a powerful god of sorts. The only entity that they believed could very possibly stand up to him was the demon Amon, who was sealed deep in the moon.

"It's said that he killed his parents when he was only a year or so old." Sirene stated, looking to Lucifer with soft eyes. "Is that so? Do we know why?" The siren shook her head. "Not a clue, from what I've heard of rumors from demons long gone, he didn't understand what he was doing. Jenny peered into his mind once, for just a second, and saw one of your kind. I think she believes you could release him if you really tried. Understandable considering that if an angel sealed him, than an angel could very possibly release him."

Sirene made a point, and yet he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he did try. "Why hasn't anyone tried to free him before?" Lucifer inquired, sitting down beside her. The spring that they rested in was so warm, the rocks that they sought comfort in were smooth and easy to make a seat. "Because when a demon touches the moon they begin to melt into it. I've witnessed it happen with my own tribe. They begin to get absorbed into the moon and join in feeding Amon." Silence fell upon them, turning to the demon whom he viewed as a sister, Satan leaned against her with a smile on his face. Jenny and Sirene both hated that smile of his, it was so mischievous and so dangerous, it was a smile that meant he knew what he was going to do was not desired in the slightest.

"Well let's see what I can do than! I want to try and coerce him out of his slumber. Truly it can't be that hard."


	10. Aotz

NOTES BEFORE READING:

Ryo as an angel has many names. Satan, Devil, Beelzebub, so on and so forth, the list of names are endless, and he will respond to almost every single one except for one. Lucifer (light bringing or morning star depending on how the word is used). That is the name that God gave him as an angel, meaning light bringer, if someone called him by that name he'd grow enraged almost immediately. While the reason for such a name is obvious, he was god's favourite angel before he rebelled, his hatred for the name is less clear. Whether it's because it reminds him of God or because he doesn't believe himself to be a morning star or light bringer (as much as the demons he fights for would argue against that) is unclear. By the time we reach this part of the story where he is referred to as Lord Satan, he has grown to detest the name of Lucifer.

An angel's feather can restore naturally and completely after 100 years. Since an angel's feather is considered a free miracle if someone gets hold of one, it takes an extremely long time for it to grow long enough to be worth flight but even longer to be worth a miracle or to hold any form of power. There is another way, however, to make the feathers grow faster. Blood sacrifices. If a living entity offers their blood to help an angel restore their feathers, by feeding their blood to an angel, than it'll help restore the fathers upon their wings. The amount of blood as well as where it comes from and how fresh impacts the amount of feathers grown back. For example, a pint of human blood, fresh out of the human, unmerged and completely normal would restore 100 of Satan's feathers. However a pint of Akira's blood, due to him being a human and also merged with Amon, fresh out of the body, would restore 500 of Satan's feathers. The power and sentience of the entity is in direct correlation to how well the blood works to restore the feathers. The best species to restore feathers would be angels themselves. Note: If two feathers are plucked at once, it won't take 200 years for them to restore. It'll still only take 100. Angels can regrow multiple feathers at once similarly to animals with hair.

* * *

The moon hung in the sky, a behemoth of solid rock… Could it even be considered rock? Crystalized remains perhaps may be a bit more fitting? Satan wasn't sure as he stood at the highest point beneath the moon. One well placed jump would allow him to touch it- but he didn't want to touch it. He wanted to go inside. He could see a cave high above him, the mouth of which was a gaping maw into an expansive labyrinth that the angel couldn't even begin to fathom. How many creatures had to die to this structure to make it so massive… Why they fell was an even greater question.

"Lord Satan, please don't go." He turned to see Sirene standing there, one of her talons clasped before her chest in a pose of concern. She must have come all the way from the springs. "I have to go, if there truly is a demon by the name of Amon trapped inside, than I have to free him. It's my duty. It wouldn't be very befitting of me to leave even one of my children to suffer if I can help them." Her eyes, a beautiful cerulean, focused on the ground. The black stone beneath their feet only solidified her viewpoint, this entire situation seemed so bleak. "Lord Satan, you cannot possibly make every demon happy, you know this. You can't protect all of us. There will always be stragglers." The seraphim simply smiled, reaching a hand out and cupping her cheek. He pressed his forehead to hers, a sign of kinship.

They truly had a lot in common with each other. Idolized for their beauty by their respective groups, wanting to get away because they didn't believe in being trophies, the desire to experience new things somewhere far out in the world. The desire to be something that they weren't told to be. It is true that eventually the two spirits would be on opposing sides, both knew that they would always be family in a way. It was Satan that broke the position, his hand falling from her cheek as he stepped back.

Sirene seemed to want to grab ahold of him but held herself back. Her talons were too sharp, she didn't want to hurt him in her panic like she's done a few times before. "Lord Satan, before you go!" His blue eyes were focused upon her, the beautiful siren that stood with her wings folded down before him. "Promise that you'll come back, if you sense even a hint of dangerous hostility, promise me that you will return to us and find a different approach. If we lose you we'd have nothing." Part of him wished he didn't know that was true, the demon race genuinely would believe they were lost without him. He was the first thing to unite them as a population. To seek out different tribes and bring them together. To unite them under a common factor. "I promise, Sirene. I will return if something begins to appear wrong. I won't die on any of you. I care far too much." With that he spread his wings wide and took to the sky, allowing for no more conversation.

Sirene's heart stopped, seeing him in the sky like that, beautiful and powerful despite being so young, she felt envious. Not in a way that makes one spiteful, but in a way that made her almost proud of him. She could remember the first time she met Satan. He had found her broken and bruised, beaten by the beasts that viewed her as a threat. It was him who had taken her into his arms and mended her injuries. Without him, she was certain she'd be dead, and without him she would not be the ferocious force of nature that she had grown to be, the warrior she knew she always could be.

Dust bellowed out from beneath the angel as he landed upon white rock. Moon dust someone would have said, but no such thought existed in this ancient world. Through the light that illuminated what little of the cavern it could reach from the outside, he saw the corpses of demons protruding from the ground. Twisted faces locked in eternal agony. Their bodies mended into the structure they had tried to penetrate. How sad it was, but all the same he was not surprised. Someone so strong would not be vulnerable.

Why wasn't he being absorbed into the moon? This was an inquiry he held in his mind, unknowing that it was a combination of his own strength and his intentions. Lucifer had no knowledge of just how powerful he was, and how if Amon was to go up against him even in his prime, he'd fall. The angel held more power than any living being should reasonably have. His strength allowing him the possibility to wipe entire universes from existence. Yet despite that he wasn't coming into this place with the intention of harming its only inhabitant. He genuinely wished to free him and bring him into the world once more. To allow him the chance of living life as opposed to sleeping through it.

He walked deeper and deeper into the caverns, the walls illuminating all around him. He believed this was strange, the gentle gleam and glow of the rock faces all about him, but at the same time he figured that he wasn't to question. He didn't know if this was normal or not after all. Coming to a fork in the road, he noticed that one path lit up brightly before him, while another remained encased in darkness. The sharp stalagmites and stalactites told him pretty openly that this cave wasn't going to be the safest. Like teeth jutting out of the ceiling, waiting to sink into his beautiful pale flesh.

Pause… he held his position as he raised his head wings. Leaning towards each path he listened for any noises, any sounds that could potentially lead him to figure out what was beyond the veil. With nothing else to go by, he chose the path which was lit. After all, he could see better in it. If he could see then it meant he was at less risk. He kept his head up, eyes forward, focused on the path ahead. Obviously, however, it must have not been focused enough as he felt his foot slip upon the edge of some steep decline. His wings spread and he flapped them a bit before grabbing upon the other side. A ravine, a small opening which dropped into the deep depths below. He couldn't see anything, which led him to wonder just how far the drop went.

Finding the purchase to grab upon the ground and drag himself up, he carried on. Knowledgeable of where his blue eyes should now stay without wander, he figured that bumping into a wall was a smarter idea than falling into oblivion. Who knew what was down there. Loyally, like a moth to a flame, he followed the glow of the path, noticing with growing anxiety that the light was disappearing as he walked along, diminishing behind him as though the thing causing it was turning away.

"No turning back now I suppose…" Lucifer mumbled as he pressed onward, following the light loyally. He jumped over sharp drops, maneuvered past steep cliff faces, ducked below sharp teeth like stalactites which grazed across his folded wings. He kept going until he felt his body slam against a wall. He staggered for a moment, finding his purchase, before he gazed up to it.

Crystals, thousands of them, inside this wall. He felt about it, wondering if perhaps the light had lured him deep into the cavern to trap him here. At the same time however, he felt no danger. Why would this entity just draw him deeper and deeper into the core of the moon just to kill him? Why not kill him when he was just entering? Absorb the power of an angel while he can? Something wasn't adding up. Satan pressed against the wall to feel there was a bit of give. The wall was thin.

He took a few paces back into the darkness, careful to not let himself fall, before he got himself ready to charge. It was in this moment Satan partially regretted joining the demon's lifestyle of nudity. He wondered if his clothing would brace the blow a bit. If it would keep him from scraping himself up in more… delicate places. But at the same time he didn't care. He wasn't an angel anymore- he was a demon, and like all demons he was going to handle this right. Taking the pain and enduring it to reach his goal. A grin spread across his features as he psyched himself up, sharp canines making a fine point.

If any angel from heaven saw their seraphim as he was now they would think he looked beastly. Long, messy hair which hung about his shoulders. His naked body covered only by patches of feathers here and there, exposing his form to things as impure as mortal life- or demons. His teeth and body itself were the biggest changes. With his features much older, his body more muscular than when he left, his teeth sharpened from his mostly carnivorous diet, his stomach even has grown to adapt to the mostly raw meat he consumed. Raw meat which often came from dinosaurs or small mammals which populated the prehistoric landscape.

He was twenty-six at this time, meaning he looked no older than a thirteen year old human, getting ready to slam his tiny body into a wall of solid petrified remains. But he didn't matter. With a grin on his face he took off, slamming his shoulder hard against the wall. He busted through, his body going flying from the force, and falling upon the ground. His wings sprawled out all about him and for a moment he lost consciousness. He lay there for a while, eyes sealed shut, a thin line of dust falling all over him like a blanket. When he opened his eyes, he found that dust had clumped in his eyelids, broken only by the overproduction of mucus.

Pushing himself up he felt a burning pain all over his body. Cuts lined his thin frame, black blood which was beginning to ooze and dribble in thin lines down his limbs. One gaze down at his bare breasts, which had begun to come in only recently, revealed that no part of his body was spared. Dark black blood seeped from open cuts which lined the curvature of his chest and stomach, thankfully though nothing seemed deeper than a shallow gash. Some water and rela leaves would do just fine to help it heal. Not to mention rela sometimes produces ethanol, something he was more than happy to consume. Just the thought of it numbed his pain quite a bit.

After taking another moment to recover, Lucifer pushed himself to his feet, his form rising as pain flared through his back. A look at his wings revealed that one of the lower ones, the one which was on his hips, was beginning to swell. A sprain no doubt… how lovely. It wouldn't hinder his flying, he had more wings to keep him aloft, but he definitely wouldn't be able to be as efficient. He'd need a lot of rest.

Light… The glow that had guided him here, as he rose to his full height, illuminated the entire alcove which he had discovered. Bright light coming from the walls showed that the chamber he had pushed through was massive in size. Two fingers were in the walls opposing to each other, one to the far left and the other to the far right. They looked very similar to the creature which lay, still as stone, in the center of the open room. The wings of the frozen corpses were spread wide, as though they were once trying to shelter the beast, but alas… They could only do so much as they were.

Satan approached the resting figure, finding that the dust which had collected upon its form had only made it look as though he was just as petrified as everything else in the labyrinth. "Amon…" He whispered, letting himself fall to his knees beside the figure. He was so beautiful, a pure survival machine, resting quietly and peacefully among the stone. Lucifer watched the gentle rise and fall of the titan's back, his wings and tail wrapped around him so tight, his face only barely exposed.

A gentle and tentative hand reached out to caress the creature's wing, he expected to feel something hard and solid almost like stone, but instead he felt the soft membrane of his wings. Now the question was how to get him out of here?

A yawn escaped the fallen angel and he found that he couldn't think clearly anymore. He head was pounding, his mind was hazy, so he spread his wings out large and wide and wrapped them around the larger figure.

He could hardly blanket him with his own wings, but all the same he wanted to make sure that the demon was nice and warm. Lucifer allowed himself, leaning up against the resting 'monster', to sleep. Hoping that when he wakes up the next day, on the morning of the third of Venus, 10693, he would have a plan.


	11. Sirene

NOTES BEFORE READING:

Due to trauma and conflict, Satan is very protective over his wings and who is allowed to touch them. If he allows someone to touch his wings it means he trusts them greatly. Those who do get the ability to touch his wings comment that they are soft and fun to play with. Lucifer has commented that the feeling of someone gently spreading his feathers apart and running their fingers along his wings is very relaxing and is good for soothing him. However on the reverse side, if someone else he didn't trust tried to grab onto his wings he'd expect the worst and most likely attack– many people have died because they've frightened him in such a way.

Amon, by this point, has grown used to Lucifer's presence. He will do anything to preserve it. By this point Satan has made it a habit to visit Amon in his moon every single day. And he will continue to do such until he cannot anymore. When Amon wakes up, the joy is mutual for the two of them.

* * *

"Let him go!" A shriek that echoed through the trees, a herd of deinocheirus raised their heads towards the commotion. Their beaks dripping with the water from the fresh water reservoir they were eating from. "Sirene no! Don't-!" The sound of tearing flesh followed by a cry more bird like than human as a body fell to the ground with a wet 'thwump'.

" _**Sirene!**_"

Tears, hot and burning, streamed down the mud stained cheeks of the young angel. He felt hands pulling on his wings, arms, and hips. He failed to struggle against them, shock filling him, before he grew angry. He fought against their hold. Pulling and pulling, despite how much it hurt. "Look at what you did! Look at her! You hurt her!" He screamed shrilly, trying to break away from them all the while tears ran down his face.

"She's a demon, Lucifer! She doesn't care about you! She doesn't love you! Don't you want to come home?" Michael's voice was as awful to listen to as usual. "Why would I want to come home!? After what you did, I never want to come home! I hate every single one of you! Terrible and ugly rats! I hope each of you get your wings torn off in the wilds and your bodies devoured whole! I hope you live long enough to feel the burn of stomach acid!" He was fuming as he struggled against them, adrenaline pumping through him.

An explosion in the side of his head sent stars flying across his vision as he fell limp for a moment. Pain… So much pain in his head as blood oozed from his forehead. Michael had struck him, hard, on the side of his skull. Fingers tangled in his mess of light hair, pulling his head up. The light from the sun above the canopy caused a dull throb to continue in his body. It hurt… Everything hurt. His eyes struggled to focus on the figure which towered above him like a monster from a child's closet.

"How dare you say such things to us you selfish brat! When we get back to Heaven I'll be sure to lash you on the back twenty times before submerging you in salt water for an hour. See how you like it then." Tittering, he heard it from behind him, the angels that were holding him were laughing at his misfortune. What did he do wrong? He just wanted to live among the demons… He just wanted to feel their warmth, see their life, admire the beauty which was here and now he was being beaten because of it.

A weak sob escaped him, he was still just a child after all. He didn't know the full extent of right or wrong, and should anyone else ask than they'd answer with a 'no this isn't wrong', he's happy, he's healthy, he's not in danger… And yet it was so taboo for an angel of his ranking to run away, it might as well be worthy enough to get him to fall. "Look at you, Lucifer… You're the light bringer, and you sit here before us, showing your body that God gave you to a bunch of demons. How disgusting you are, absolutely disgusting. Full of sin and corruption. Tell me, how lustful have you been down here? How gluttonous? How absolutely foul have you been, displaying the carnal sins? Tell me!"

The screaming didn't help his headache as more tears rolled down his face. He just wanted to run to the body of the bird demon that lay a ways away. He saw her form, broken and beaten, yellow blood forming a bright puddle all around her. It stained the grass and dirt all around her. The bones which protruded from some of her wings really didn't help their case. Another blow, this time from Michael's foot, to the side of his head. It rocked him so hard that the angels holding him released his body and let it fall limp to the ground. He tasted the foul flavor of blood on his tongue as it dribbled out of his mouth.

A dainty hand reached out to try and grab Sirene's, before his digits could grab hold however, he felt the burning hot pain of something sharp stabbing into his wings. A screech so loud that it could be heard clearly by anyone listening closely enough.

Michael twisted the blade that had pieced Lucifer's one wing and ran through the other, pinning him to the ground, a grin on his face as he watched the angel writhe in pain. The angel whom he despised more than anything else in Heaven. He had since discovered Tabris' love for the seraphim, and made sure that child knew that the angel was not worth his time, and he was planning on making God's most beautiful angel pay for stealing his son from him. "I doubt Tabris would love an angel with a bad wing!"

He tried to pull away from the sword, but it was running his through, and as such couldn't do much but scream and cry out in pain. He could attack back, but all the same he didn't want to. He didn't want to fight Michael or the other angels. He didn't want to go against Heaven. He hated them, but all the same they were his family. How does one kill their family!? "Help! Someone he-"

Another blow, this time he saw a tooth skitter across the ground and disappear into the tall grass before a tiny insect demon took it up and ran off with it. "Shut the hell up, Lucifer! Don't you get it!? The demons don't care about you! They wouldn't ever save you!" The laughter grew louder and louder, especially as the boy began to sob uncontrollably on the ground. Was this going to be it? Was he going to be held captive in Heaven from now on? No longer permitted to run away? What would become of the demons? What about Sirene? He had to do something… Would he really have to kill them? Would he really have to fight? It seemed like he had to and yet… The thought terrified him more than anything.

"Alright let's take him back to Heaven and-" a rustling. The angels turned to face it, their eyes focusing upon the noise. They couldn't get a good grasp on it through Lucifer's quiet sobs. It came again, and once again they missed whatever it was. "I'll go check it out." An angel stated, approaching the taller grass. He was looking around between trees and, for a moment, it looked as though he was going to say the coast was clear.

A ferocious beast bounded out of the darkness and grabbed hold of the angel. He screeched as the demon began to rip his wings off, his breasts were torn away from his body, his face scratched off, soon enough the demon was raking his claws so deep that organs began to spill out amidst black blood. The body began to seize there, before finally dying. The angel had passed, leaving the monster to be the center of focus.

"Amon?" Michael whispered in terror, withdrawing the sword from Lucifer's body. He backed away, before he saw Amon spring at him. The angels screamed and took to the sky. One more fell prey to the titan's claws, fighting valiantly, before they too were dead. By that point, the angels were too far away from Lucifer for the beast's comfort. He wanted to stay by his 'companion' for now. After all, was it not the angel which came to his side every day and brought him food, knowing full well that he couldn't eat it but still wanting to try? Was it not him that wrapped his wings about him to keep him warm? Was it not him who had cared for him this entire time? Was it not him who awoken him with his cries and shrieks of pain just a few meters from his moon?

Amon approached the body of Lucifer, gentle claws lifting him up. He was on the edge of lucidity, that much was obvious, as he cradled his form to his chest. The titan walked past Sirene, who just stared wide eyed at the beast who had appeared. The beast of legend, the monster that would become the champion of the demons. A creature so strong that he was sealed away for millions of years inside of a moon. However she too was losing consciousness and soon enough was out like a light.

Amon approached the fresh water reservoir, not minding the deinocheirus which were still dining on the shore. His body, which was coated in white moon dust, entered the water. He watched as the dust came off with ease and rocks began to fall out from between his plating, revealing midnight black scales and blue flesh.

Slowly he lowered Lucifer into the water, submerging all but his face as he lowered his head to begin dragging his tongue along his wounds. Lapping up the blood and cleaning them almost like a modern day cat. He traced his tongue over his shoulders, arms, legs, stomach, hips, chest, neck, face, even wings… There was not an inch of him which was spared the cleaning powers of the beast. In the shallow water he sat upon the bank, cradling the angel in his arms as though he were his prized possession.

In a way, Lucifer was the closest thing to family he had… He was the only one to have shown him love since his parents died. That was enough to warrant being his mate, let alone his closest companion. For hours Amon waded in the waters, growling at any demon that got close to him and the angel. As the day fell into night, as the moon began to fall to the ground, the titan rose to his feet and began to head towards a hidden cavern system that he had grown up within.

The caves had not been touched since the death of his parents, they were still there, everything was still there. The demons had grown fearful of such a place believing that misfortune lingered within. They would be correct. Amon knew his parents, he knew their tricks for their souls had imbued him with their knowledge from within the stone of his moon, and he knew there were so many traps hidden about the darkness. But the prince of Earth knew so well what they were.

He slipped into his cave, settled Lucifer down in the nest his parents had constructed so long ago, before curling around him protectively in the darkness of the cave. He wrapped his wings around him, cocooning him protectively. Eyes watching the entrance to see if anyone would come in. A few came to the opening, to which he growled aggressively as a warning. When some would step past the threshold, they would hear his roar, which would very quickly frighten them away.

He was always careful, however, to avoid awakening the angel in his arms. He would not allow him to break his rest for any means except restoration. Lucifer was his, and nobody else's, that was the end of it.

So on that chilly night, the day of the 8th of Pluto coming to an end in the angel year of 10693, Amon found the one he wanted to make his mate.


	12. Trust

NOTES BEFORE READING:

As you may already know, Devilman: Eden was originally posted on Archive of our Own. I wrote the story to originally be put up over there, however some feedback from readers has told me that some individuals would like to see it over here. If you wish to see the original story, the link to the Archive of our Own version is right here!

Demons only mate once, they will not mate again unless their mate dies before them, but even then many demons choose to stay loyal to their one mate. Marriage is not a thing among demons, so usually the first time they have sex with their mate is when they are bonded for life. If anyone should ever attempt to seduce or have their way with their mate, the demon pair will often grow very hostile. Females of these relationships usually will remain loyal to their mate until death. Amon is basically asking Lucifer to marry him.

* * *

"Ow! That hurts…" Lucifer whined as he looked back to Jenny who was making something very much like a splint with wood, leaves, and vines. "I understand Lord Satan, but you were wounded… We can't very well have a leader with a bad wing now can we." The angel pouted, almost like a child, before another wince interrupted his expression. How many times now has Michael come down to Terra to try and take him home? Too many times to count it seemed. But each time he was rescued…

Looking up towards the mouth of the cave, he could see the beast perched there, eyes glaring out into the beyond, warning anyone who dare come near that they were facing death with him. Since that day that Amon awoke, that first time he saved him, he has grown such an attachment. The beast of the moon, which has since fallen and devolved into the millions of petrified remains once held together by the fate they'd succumbed to, has been so protective of the angel since his awakening. They slept together, ate together, flew together, every waking moment the beast was by the prince of darkness' side. Never giving him so much as a moment of peace save for very specific situations.

It was almost as though he was afraid of Lucifer dying… Considering the rumors of his past, all of which seem to have been confirmed by this point, he couldn't blame him. Satan never had real parents, he was raised by Michael, but he couldn't say that Michael was neither Irea nor Krisea to him. So he couldn't quite understand what it was like to lose those that gave you life so quickly, nevertheless by your own uneducated hand. He wondered just how lonely he felt… He probably was terrified of the mere concept of losing someone who had shown him such kindness. After all, was it not Satan who visited him every day and would sing to him every night?

Lucifer was snapped back to reality by something wet running over his cheek. Shock fell over his face before Satan exclaimed- "Ew~! Amon! You asshole!" Despite his words, laughter filled his tone, in reality he didn't mind when the demon licked him. He found it to be quite endearing in fact. "Why did you do that?" Lucifer inquired as he used his forearm to brush all the saliva away. He was stunned into stillness when the older pressed their foreheads together, his clawed hand tangling in his long blond hair.

"You had such a sad face, truly a face like yours looks much better with a smile on it… Was it not those beastly creatures of your home that called you the most beautiful thing in existence? Truly they were not wrong." Jenny pulled away from the back of her lord hearing Amon's words, joining Sirene a ways away, deciding that it'd be best to leave the two to their own for a bit. The 'splint' was done after all… Did Satan need any more tender love and care from them? No… He needed instead the affection of Amon.

The blush upon Lucifer's features was enough to portray his opinion of the kind words. He loved it, felt like he was being cherished like no other. His heart pounded against his ribs, as though trying to escape their skeletal cage. Every muscle in his form relaxing as he let himself melt into the hold of the demon. The angel pulled away only to let himself fall against him more.

Dainty pale arms wrapped around the blue torso of the demon, burying his reddened face against his shoulder. Amon was so much larger than him in every way. His build, his wings, his presence was overpowering in a way… It made Lucifer feel safe, secure, as though nothing could ever touch him. "Freeing you was the best thing I've done I think… I don't know how I did it but I don't think I'd ever regret it…" The angel whispered, a blissful smile on his features. Amon's claws traced his back, grazing against his flesh in gentle brushes, stimulating and all the while soothing.

"You called me… You cried out that day so long ago and I came to you, I couldn't stand to hear you howl like that. I could let you get stolen from me. I've only known very little, but you're the only thing I wish to have." Amon explained, giving a gentle squeeze to the angel, careful not to disturb his wounded wing. "Are you proposing mating with the great demon king?" Sirene inquired, rising to her feet from where she sat.

The duo broke away, turning to face her. The fact Lucifer hadn't even considered that before now was a shock, however Amon seemed unphased. He said such things as this so often, Satan didn't think anything of it, and yet when it was brought up he supposed that it was strange of him to be behaving the way he was. Yet the prospect of mating didn't seem so bad, so long as it was with Amon.

"A demon only mates once… I know not what his kind do, but he has said multiple times that he is no longer one of them, but instead a demon himself. Considering that, would it not be natural to want to make him mine and mine alone. I am the only demon capable of matching his strength, I'm sure you all can sense it too, and I am the only demon capable of protecting him from his own kind. Would I not be his perfect mate?"

"Mating?" Lucifer repeated, turning back to Amon now, his blue eyes wide as dinner plates. "Do you truly feel so strongly about me that you'd sacrifice yourself to such a decision so early?" He was concerned, what if in the end the demon was unhappy with him? What if he couldn't be good enough for him? What if he was wrong about his strength? "If you would allow me, I'd take you to bed right now and make you mine. But I understand that you are young, and therefore need some time to decide what you'd like your fate to be. I trust you and whatever decision you make, and hope you understand that I'd be by your side, regardless of if you choose me or not." Amon's explanation only confused him more, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say… what he was supposed to do.

Was this actually happening right now? Was Amon actually suggesting that they truly mate? " But… I don't know if an angel and a demon can even produce offspring! I don't even know if I am fertile, I'm a new ranking in my kind." He was certain that was a deal breaker. Was the objective not to pass on your genes to your children, to be parents in some way, shape, or form? Was that not the goal here? "It doesn't matter if we can or cannot have children, that's not why I wish to mate with you, Satan." Silence, nothing but the tense silence to befall all around them.

These were the same creatures that the angels had convinced Lucifer couldn't love. They couldn't love anything but their food, that's what he was taught. Yet here he sits, being confessed to, being told that Amon, one of the first demons, loved him, desired him, and longed for him in every way. He wanted him for himself, and wasn't willing to share him. That's what he was being told. "Are you telling me that you love me?" He inquired, looking at the rest of the group almost wildly. "Tell me, what is love?"

"It's… when you feel strong emotions towards another individual. When you would do anything for them. Usually when you love someone you want to hold them, cradle them, take care of them… You can love your baby, or you can love your best friend, but what I'm asking about is loving a partner. Do you desire to be by my side, regardless of what happens, to protect me and keep me near? Is that what you're telling me?"

He didn't expect the grin to spread across the demon's face as he leaned up close to Lucifer. "If that's what love is, then I suppose I love you very much… If I had to choose between starving to death and having you by my side, I'd choose to starve to death in a heartbeat." For the second time during this conversation, silence reigned supreme. What does one say to that? But at the same time Lucifer would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way towards the prince of Earth.

"I… Need to take a walk by myself to clear my head…" Lucifer stated, rising to his feet, much to the concern of everyone else around. Tears were beginning to cloud his vision, but they weren't tears of sorrow or despair… No, they were tears of overwhelming joy. "Amon?" The demon perked, his head hung low for a moment as he believed that something he spoke was wrong. What he didn't expect was for Lucifer to reach his hands up and guide his face down into a kiss. "I love you too…"

And with that he departed, wandering into the twilight outside, not knowing the danger that awaited him just beyond the veil.


End file.
